Rouges alive
by Yami Ace and Neko
Summary: I had a dream of traveling dimensions, YuGiOh...Had to change the name of it, bad name I know
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MADE UP NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BESIDES NEKO AND ACE(SPOILER) GOT IT? NO BAD REMARKS I'M BEING NICE RIGHT NOW SO KNOCK IT OFF AND JUST A LITTLE NOTE TO SELF I AM GOING TO KEEP DOING THIS OK (AND THIS IS MY FRIST ONE TOO) **

**Chapter 1: A Whole New World **

"What is this place? I hope its not a vision again? These have been giving me headaches since they started? Hello anyone there?" I asked nervelessly. Then there was a blinding light. "Get up Neko time to get ready for school!" yelled my dad. _I wish I didn't have to go to school, I've got a bad feeling about today. _I thought to myself but I still went to school no matter what my gut feeling was.

I pick up my deck, got ready for school and left. Half way during school (it was about P2 during HPE) we went to our teachers we were about to train for the hurdles (my least favorite sport mind you) it was my turn to run (or jump depending on what your thinking) and about the 3rd hurdle it looked like a rip in space appeared on the ground and I went straight though with my deck and all half way down I felt a dueling disc was opening up my arm. Then my PE outfit changed into something else ((just in case you were wondering what had happen) long sleeve, lime green turtle neck with the sleeves folded half way up on my arms, red fingerless gloves appeared on my hands, a light blue Deming jeans appeared around my legs, black knee high, high heels on my feet hair tied back with a red ribbon and a butterfly a bit bigger than it was with an eye on (the eye of Ra)).

When I arrived I (hate to admit) slipped on my butt and was met someone but I couldn't remember who it was.

"That hurt. Where am I?" I was wondering to myself. "well you are at my paradise, miss." said a strange voice. _Wait a minute I know that voice! Pegasus! _I thought straight away. Then I got up turned around and saw him, Maxmillion Pegasus the creator of the cards_. _"Hello Mr. Pegasus" I said gracefully "My name is Neko sir." I continued. "Well,well,well Neko it's nice to meet you"replied Pegasus. "Umm you wouldn't know how to get back home would you sir?" I had asked, but instead for answering me he gave me two objects one a dark blue sleeveless jacket and a red belt with a deckholder on it "thank you sir!" I said joyfully "Your welcome dear girl, and to answer your question just put a monster card from your deck and put it on your dueling disk then you might be able to head home for a short while to pick up anything you need but be quick dear girl." he said as if he was worried about me.

After he told me what to do I had everything I need, extra clothes and my giant folder of all the cards in the world that were every made.

When I returned Pegasus was waiting for me with more stuff for me and when I turned around at my bag it had turn into a suitcase. I was in shock. Then he gave me a small hot red handbag and in it was everything a person needed ((here I go again) Little amount of make up (light red lipstick, a small bottle of nail polish (pink) some body spay and a card with what look like an angle with feathers around it and a ipod with music I always listen to and a small red phone with the word 'Chimera') "a card? Pegasus sir why do I need this card for?" I asked. His reply was that I had to show it to to Ishizu Ishtar and that she will help me out as well then she will introduce to me to the 'King of Games' and his friends.

So it was settled I was on my way to meet the 'King of Games' and his friends... _WAIT!WHAT? KING OF GAMES YUGI AND YAMI AS WELL AS TEA TRISTEN AND JOEY AND ALL OF THEY FRIENDS! Just what I needed to be in. _I thought to myself (if you were wondering what I was flying in it was one of Pegasus jets of cause)

When I arrived I was greeted by Ishizu's younger brother, Marik Ishtar. "hello there you must be Neko right? My sister would like to see." he said. Now I was worried but is just plain annoying I was starting to get a headache again and Marik could see it so he started to reassure me that tomorrow I was going to meet the 'King of Games' and his friends but right now we were heading to the museum to visit Ishizu to tell me a bit about the Egyptian history.

Okay now I know that Ishizu can't read minds but I don't know how she did but she said to me that I already know about Egyptian history and decide to go out for a while because Yugi and most of his friends were still in school but the only person that wasn't in school was Mai Valentine so Ishizu told me that Mai was going to take me around Domino city. I was felling a bit nervous.

When Mai came and pick me up she told me everything about Domino city and its duelist and that she was always so close to winning but always lost. Mai also gave me a couple of other 'treats' if you want to call them that ((no more) a laptop so I can download every bit of information that i got during a duel (because she thought I was a beginner) and a couple of booster packs and told me not to open them yet if she was me.

Next time

**Chapter 2: THE GREAT MEETING WITH THE KING OF GAMES**

Don't forget to review this story ok **;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS MADE UP NOTHING BELONGS TO ME GOT IT? NO BAD REMARKS I'M BEING NICE RIGHT NOW SO KNOCK IT OFF **

**Chapter 2: THE GREAT MEETING WITH THE KING OF GAME**

_Ok before I move on lets recap shall we: I had a strange dream, rip in the earth don't know what caused it, my entire outfit changed halfway down, got gifts from the card creator himself and then got more gifts.(and just to let you know I have a felling that someone (not saying who (laughter in the background)) might interrupt me so yeah ignore them (my friends have them contained so I should be safe for now (I hope)))_

Ok moving on.

_Today is the day I meet the king of games and his friends_ I thought " I better ring Mai just in case she spilled" I said. _wait neko _said a voice "who said that?" I nearly yelled out. But as soon as I had finished I felt like my soul had been sucked into my necklace.

It looked like a monster named the light and darkness dragon one side was as light as the moon the other side was a dark as a moonless sky "hello anyone here?" I asked. "your not alone here or in the real world Neko" said the voice again. "My name is well that depends on what you want to call me, my name is always changing." the young teenage looking female looked like me except a couple of features that are different ( Like the hair instead of having her hair in a high bun hers was almost let out but tied back in a braid (and a bird at the top of her hair) and look slightly taller then me (by a couple of inches)) I had asked her what she thought of Ace and she absolutely loved it. We also came up with a plan I was of cause the vessel and we each had a bit of job to do I would be the sweet innocence duelist with no idea what I was doing and if there were strong enough Ace would take over and give me a break.

When Mai came and picked me up she said she had brought one of her friends along to get to know a bit better then the rest. It was Tea. So I told bits about myself and she told me bits about herself . In a space of about an hour we felt like we knew each other since we were born (how freaky is that) when we got to the museum Marik had been waiting for us there and lead us inside then we went to the Egyptian exhibit where Ishizu and the king of games and his friends where waiting.

To make sure everyone was there I counted to make sure_. Yugi, Yami Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Joey's sister, duke, Bakura, everyone is here and accounted for good_ I said to myself_ everyone is here but I would of thought Seto would have been here as well (small little giggle in my head). _The next thing I knew Joey was changeling to a duel and I happily agreed.

During the duel, Ace and I were arguing over who got to duel joey but in the end I won against Joey AND Ace and boy, was Ace mad but I promised her if I ever got to duel Yami she would get to duel him without the whole duel with no idea how to duel thing. After the duel, Yugi's grandpa, Mr. Mouto and Yugi talked about me staying for as long as I want to but I said I didn't want to be a bother to them but they sorta made me stay (I guessed they sorta nagged me before I would say yes I guess)

Yugi: who said anything about nagging you?

Neko: Yugi you did about 5 minutes gave up on that idea then went straight to the 'look' which sucked me in or did you forget about that Yugi? 

Yugi: I did?

Neko: yes Yugi you did anyway back with the story (I told you and those that did not believe me well then stop reading this).

After I had packed up my stuff from Mai's place Mai drove me to Yugi's place which was a game shop (I felt like a kid in a candy store or I guess in this case umm toy store). After I had unpacked my stuff (with Yugi's help), we decide to go online to a chat room with the rest Joey, Tea and Tristan were already on _that was quick I just finished unpacking and there already on this chat room _I said weirdly to myself.

After about three hours, everyone but me and Yugi were still online then Yugi's grandpa said he had to head out that night so Yugi and I had the house to our selfs but thatwhat worried me for a bit but got over it easily after Solomon left for his trip Yugi logged off and I must of thought he went to bed but instead he came to my room to talk to me about something that he couldn't talk to me about the others while in the chat room. It seem that Yugi wanted to ask me out (no joke) i agreed then all of a sudden Yami appeared out of know where and had asked me if he could talk to Ace for a while (and just to let you know Ace was as bad as I was when it came to boys)

Ace: all right that's it your going to wish you never said that Neko

Neko: oh boy Yami a little help here!?!

Yami: ok ok. I'll sort out Ace for you Neko

Neko: thank you. Now back to the story again.

Anyway Ace had said yes as well so I guess you can sort of call it a double or something like that I guess.

The next day was our (Yugi and mine) first date everyone understood as well as tea but we didn't tell them that Yami and Ace were dating too I guess all four of us new what was going to happen if we told that as well. Yugi took me for a smoothie then we went and found some more duel monster cards. Then he had asked me what I wanted to do but I didn't have a clue I guess that's the way you can't think of anything at all

Next Time

**Chapter 3: Tea blows her cool **

Don't forget to review this story ok **;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tea blows her cool**

_Neko: Yugi your turn for the recap please?_

_Yugi: Ok Neko, let's recap shall we: Neko meet her sprite that was going to help (sorta like Yami and me), then she meet us, Joey dueled and lost to neko, Ace got mad a lot, Grandpa and me nagged (according to her) to stay at our place, Yami and I had asked Neko and Ace out on dates._

_Neko: Umm Yug you did nag for 5 minutes_

_Yugi: let's just continue on with the story please?_

_Neko: ok ok on with the story!_

It was morning the next day that Yami and Ace went out on a date, but it was kinder hard to do it without Tea knowing that they were dating so they stayed at the 'Kame Game' Shop Ace restocked the shelfs while Yami was behind the counter serving the the customers at the lunch break we swap (so Yami swapped with Yugi and Ace swapped with me) then when we were off our lunch break we went straight back to work when Seto arrived. "we'll it seems the old man left and left the jobs to you and your new friend" he said he almost hissed the friend part at me and I wasn't in a good mood that day. "you better watch what ya say there rich boy" It was Joey and Tea they were here to help us out on this shift (Tea helped me with the unpacking, and Joey was helping Yug with the customers since both Yami and him were having trouble with them today) " You know Seto you can always help us out if you don't watch it" I slyly said the others laughed including Ace, as they thought it was funny "How about no?" said Seto then stormed out of the shop. When the day ended Tea left but we kept Joey back since we had to talk to him about something.

"Well why ya do that for?" Joey asked mainly aiming at me with the question "Joey, listen we need you to keep a secret from Tea we don't want to tell her just yet" said Yugi then he turned to me as if to change into Ace since she had a good day so far so I started. One second I was Neko the next I was Ace then Yugi did the same then they told him that Ace and Yami were dating he was about to laugh when Ace went and grabbed some duck tape and put across Joey's mouth and he didn't like that one little bit then Ace threaten to do worse unless he kept his moth shut.

_Joey: Like what Ace?_

_Ace: Do you want me to show you Joey?_

_Joey: May be not hehe just kidding _

_Neko: On with the story now enough it starting to get on my nerves so knock it off_

Since it was the holidays there Yugi, me and the rest of the gang did our own things except for Ace, Yami, Yugi and I hung out with each other (since we were dating) then one day Tea and I wanted to hang that day and Yugi understood but then later that day Ace and Yami were going out on a date to a restaurant but Yami didn't tell Ace where they were going so Tea and I spent half the day together then a third of that same day was when Yugi and I dueled (and yes it did take third of the day to duel because were to good for each other) then when night came Ace and I swapped Ace got ready and all (she even packed her deck as well)

_Ace: Neko?_

_Neko: Sorry on with the story_

Then when Mai came (because Joey, Mai, Ace and Yami were on double date) She picked up Yami and Ace then they all went to the restaurant.

After a good night, Yami and Ace returned home and went straight to Yugi's room where they slept together (but I'm not going any further then that got it my lips are sealed).

When morning came Yami and Ace swapped with us (Yugi and me) for our date at the pool (again half the day) and it was fun then Yami and Ace took over at a bad time since the rest of the day I was going to spend some time with Tea but before Yugi and I warned them to was too late and Tea was ok with that with that until all three of us got inside then Tea blew her top (if you didn't believe the chapter name then don't read on)

When Tea clam down Ace asked her who had told her and when she had said the word Joey Ace grabbed some duck tape and went over to Joey's place and taped his arms and legs together and torment him with a cupcake that she had made and said if he could eat cupcake she would forgive him for telling Tea.

_Joey: (still trying to get the cupcake) Almost got it _

_Ace: (a little snicker) are you going to give up Jo.._

_Joey: (holding the cupcake in his mouth)_

_Ace: ok now that is not nice Joey _

Next time

**Chapter 4: The duel between the two sprites **

Don't forget to review this story ok **;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The duel between the two sprites **

_Tea: My turn for the recap: Yami, Ace, Yugi, Neko, Joey and myself helped out in the game shop, Seto got a counter back from Neko (way to go girl), Joey, Mai, Ace,Yami went on a double date then slept together (Yami and Ace), then I blew my top at them and Joey got into deep trouble by Ace (again way to go girl)_

_Neko: Thanks for that Tea now on with the story._

A few months had passed since that day and we all had to head back to Domino High and believe me the mini skirt took it's toll on me a lot even the big bow. Yugi couldn't stop looking at me no matter how much I tried to snap him out of it.

"Yugi Mouto get ready before I dump you got it?" I said in a teasing mode "ok ok I know when to take a hint" he replied sadly I knew he was joking but once he started the only thing to keep his mind on track was a hug, a kiss or both depending what the eyes said and right now it required both this time so instead I said if he behaved I would do something more then a kiss and a hug after that he cheered right up but that was the least of my problems (in the animal kingdom, the males would protect they girls and at that time I felt like a piece of raw meat for the males but at least I was seated near Yugi I even had a pendent that Yugi gave me on our eighth date even Tea was there so she knows about) After school, Yugi and I went out for a smoothie. I suggested that Ace and Yami had a duel it was about time that I lived up to my end of the deal. So Yugi and I went over to KaibaLand and Ace and Yami do there duel.

After the duel, it was to close to call.

The next day Tea and I headed to the museum with the boys to find out more about the History of Egypt only to find out something that put a shock on Yugi, Yami, Ace and myself.

_Neko: CLIFFHANGER FINALY SOMETHING I CAN DO!_

_Yugi: don't forget your other end of the deal you made with me this morning_

_Tea, Joey and Mai: What deal? (**looking at Neko**) _

_Ace: I'm staying out of this _

_Neko: all no you don't. Help please Yami _

_Yami: let her be she is the Author after all_

_Neko: Thank you Yami_

Next time

Final Chapter: Rouges on the lose

Don't forget to review this story ok **;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Final chapter: Rouges on the loose

_Neko: sorry no recap since this is the last chapter_

_Tea: why not Neko you love doing recaps_

_Neko: I know but since these is the last chapter and we've done the recap for some time I think it's time to stop here on the recaps and I've also being working on the next FF so there and don't even think about doing the recap Tea._

_Tea: ok then_

_Neko and Tea: Let's get on with the story _

It seems that when Yami was the king of Egypt he had a total twelve rouges that helped out in any way they could. "so what your saying is that I'm a rouge?" I asked in confusion. All Ishtar could do was nod the rest are in Egypt. But when we heard that they would be coming here a memory shot up in my head one that I've never seen before or have I?

After three hours Yugi and I went on our date to the arcade but I wasn't in the mood to play any games so we headed home early. Then I remembered the deal with Yugi and agree (Mr. Mouto was out again on trip)

_Yugi: Finally it's about time._

_Neko: oh will you settle down Yug you will get what you deserved soon enough ok (__**stroking Yugi's hair**__) just wait a bit longer ok (__**passionately kiss him on the lips**__) Let's _

_continue_

_Ace and Yami: this we gotta see_

_Yugi: no you..._

_Neko: Don't not this time cause we know what you two are so_

_(**Neko and Yugi takes of necklaces**)_

_Neko: that's better don't you think Yug?_

_Yugi: sure. Shall we get it over with?_

_Neko: I guess I have no choice huh but who cares (** starts kissing Yugi passionately all over then gets on his bed**)_

Then in a couple of months, Ishtar came to me while I was heading home with Yugi and said that in a few more months the rouges were going to arrive and to see if I was going to be there leader

Neko: Hope you don't mind and yes another cliffhanger

Tea: Yugi go sort out your girlfriend while I finish it off here ok

Yugi: ok Tea (turns to his love) come on Nek

Tea: ok This is brought to by Yami Ace's production Ace doesn't own anything that is Yugioh (well I guess besides the romance and Neko and Ace and the plot) But nothing like that ok? Ok

All: CHIAO

Don't forget to review this story ok **;)**


	6. AN

I have decide to continue on Neko's Trip but I have a slight problem I need some more info cause I thought that I was going to keep it as a 5 ch. Story but since more people want my to add more to it I guess I can fit it in some way


End file.
